packersfandomcom-20200214-history
James Jones
San Jose, California |college = San Jose State |draft = 2007 – Round: 3 – Pick: 78 |teams = Green Bay Packers (2007–) Raiders 2014- Present |home = |road = |alt = |typen = 2 |type1 = Raiders |type2 = Raiders |links = None |credit = }} James Jones (born March 31, 1984, in San Jose, California) is a wide receiver for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League (NFL). He was originally drafted by the Packers in the third round of the 2007 NFL Draft. College career After three years at San Jose State, Jones had a breakthrough 2006 senior season, where he caught 70 passes, good for 893 yards and 10 TDs. Jones capped off his senior season by catching six passes (106 yards), two for touchdowns, en route to being named the offensive MVP of the inaugural New Mexico Bowl. His accomplishments his senior year earned him second team All-WAC honors along with an invite to the NFL Combine in Indianapolis, Indiana. Professional career Green Bay Packers Drafted by the Green Bay Packers in the third round with the 78th overall selection, Jones came in as a back-up wide receiver. During the NFL Combine, Jones tied the NFL combine record for bench presses by a wide receiver with 22 reps of 225 pounds. Jones was a starter for the Packers in the first game of the 2007 season. He caught four passes for 29 total yards in a 16–13 victory over the Philadelphia Eagles. Jones scored his first professional touchdown in a week four match-up against the Minnesota Vikings at the Metrodome. With Green Bay leading 16–9, Brett Favre hit Jones on a pass down the right sideline that went 33 yards for a touchdown, giving Green Bay a 23–9 lead. The Packers would end up winning the game 23–16. Jones was announced as the Diet Pepsi NFL Rookie of the Week for games played on October 28–29, 2007. Jones made three receptions for 107 yards including a first-quarter 79-yard touchdown in the Packers' 19–13 win over the Denver Broncos. Jones finished the year with 47 receptions and 676 yards. He also had two touchdown receptions. As Green Bay's number three option at wide receiver in 2009, Jones caught the most touchdowns in one season in his career, with 5. He also had 440 receiving yards, second most in his career. He also had a touchdown catch in Green Bay's Wild Card playoff game against the Arizona Cardinals, but the Packers lost, 51-45 in overtime. Jones is currently a back-up wide receiver on the team, behind Donald Driver and Greg Jennings. Statistics }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} :Career statistics and player information from NFL.com External links *Green Bay Packers bio *San José State Spartans bio Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers current roster Category:Green Bay Packers wide receivers Category:Green Bay Packers Super Bowl XLV champions Category:Green Bay Packers playoff captains